This invention directs itself to a system for uniformly coating a substrate using a pulsed laser technique. In particular, this invention relates to a pulsed laser passive filter deposition system to create a dimensionally uniform coating of a composition having a required morphology of thin films being deposited on a substrate. Still further, this invention directs itself to a pulsed laser passive filter deposition system where a blocking and transparent mask mechanism is interposed between a target and the substrate to be coated. Still further, this invention relates to a pulsed laser passive filter deposition system which includes a blocking and transparent mask mechanism interposed between the target and the substrate upon which deposition is taking place wherein the blocking and transparent mask mechanism is substantially transparent to the atomic species of the composition being deposited while providing an intersecting barrier to a clustered species being deposited. Further, this invention directs itself to a pulsed laser passive filter deposition system wherein a blocking and transparent mask provides a blocking shadow in the plane of tile substrate being coated whereby linearly displaced clustered species of the depositing composition are intersected by a blocking member while simultaneously the atomic species of the composition is deflected through impingement with background gas molecules to provide a substantially random and tortuous path direction of the atomic species to the substrate being coated. Still further, this invention directs itself to a passive filter system which includes a blocking member for intersecting linearly directed clustered species which is mounted to a transparent member allowing passage therethrough at differing directional path angles, the atomic species of the composition which is being coated upon the substrate. Still further, this invention directs itself to a passive filter which incorporates a blocking member in combination with a plurality of annularly or otherwise closed opening contoured disk members which successively reduce the impingement probability of the evaporative or clustered species of the coating composition on the substrate while allowing passage therethrough of the atomic species having differing path directions.